fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Patricia
Patricia is a character from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. At different times in her life she served as consort of the Adrestian Empire and Queen Consort of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Profile Patricia, born Anselma von Arundel, was the younger sister of Volkhard, who would become the head of House Arundel, a minor noble family in the Adrestian Empire. Shortly after joining the Officers Academy, Anselma met Emperor Ionius IX, her future lover, while the latter was visiting Garreg Mach Monastery. Their encounter at the Tower of the Goddess led to Anselma becoming Ionius IX's next consort, and Anselma's relationship with the emperor significantly raised the social standing of her house and helped her brother rise in Adrestian politics. Anselma gave birth to her daughter, Edelgard, in Imperial Year 1162. In Imperial Year 1171, when Edelgard was 9, Volkhard and a group of other prominent nobles instigated a coup against Ionius IX known as the Insurrection of the Seven. During the incident, Anselma's old friend Cornelia, an Adrestian scholar who had been hired by King Lambert of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus to improve his country's infrastructure, helped Anselma travel to Faerghus for refuge, where she assumed the name "Patricia." Soon after Cornelia introduced Patricia to Lambert, they married, with Patricia becoming the king's second wife and stepmother to his son, Dimitri. Patricia lovingly raised her stepson as her own, but never told him that she had any other children. At the same time, Cornelia obtrusively inserted herself into Patricia and Lambert's relationship, going to great lengths to ensure that the two were almost never alone together and forcing Lambert to seek Cornelia's permission to see his own wife. Meanwhile, the political volatility in the Empire following the Insurrection also caused Volkhard to relocate to Faerghus temporarily. He brought his niece Edelgard with him for her protection and kept her identity a secret. Both Volkhard and Patricia were apparently unaware of each other's presence in Fhirdiad. Even when Volkhard allowed Edelgard to attend a royal ball, where she and Dimitri first met, Patricia never knew that her daughter was within arm's reach. Volkhard returned to the Empire with his niece in Imperial Year 1174, and Patricia remained in Faerghus as Queen Consort until her death in the Tragedy of Duscur in Imperial Year 1176. Though it was long believed that Patricia was another one of the Tragedy's victims, other details raise doubts about her role. Rodrigue discusses the situation with Gilbert in Azure Moon. Patricia had, in truth, completely disappeared during the Tragedy of Duscur, with no evidence that her carriage was ever attacked. She never resurfaced afterwards, not as a political hostage or after her daughter's ascension to the throne, suggesting that she was not kidnapped and held against her will. With this in mind, the two begin to consider the possibility that Patricia was in league with the true culprits behind the Tragedy. Cornelia, with her dying words, confirms these suspicions, claiming that Patricia was so desperate to reunite with her daughter, she would do anything to see her again, including killing the king and his family. She further taunts Dimitri, saying Patricia never truly loved him. He initially disregards her words, but they are further cemented when a man involved with the Tragedy confesses that they had specific orders to avoid Patricia's carriage. Dimitri also learns from Hapi that shortly after Volkhard and Edelgard's departure from Fhirdiad, Cornelia apparently revealed to Patricia that her daughter had been in the city, and manipulated her into thinking that Lambert had concealed that fact from her. This turned Patricia against her husband, and may have caused her to become a willing conspirator in the Tragedy. Patricia's fate after the Tragedy is never revealed. However, the involvement of Those Who Slither in the Dark with the Tragedy, and her brother Volkhard's identity being usurped by Thales, suggests she was abducted by them. Etymology Patricia is a common female given name of Latin origin. Derived from the Latin word patrician, meaning "noble", it is the feminine form of the masculine given name Patrick. Anselma is the feminine form of the masculine given name Anselm. It is germanic in origin and roughly translates to "protection of God." Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Background characters